


been so weak, when you make an entrance (and when you leave)

by tyomawrites



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha John Robinson, Alpha Judy Robinson, Alpha Maureen Robinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Beta Penny Robinson, Biting, Communication, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Orientations, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: “Although, not all Alpha’s are meatheads, you seem pretty fine to me.” Lucas offers, in a softer tone than he was just using for his explanation. John blushes and ducks his head, hiding his teal eyes before they’re interrupted by John’s superior officer.Lucas waves goodbye, and John grins at him before the gates to the compound close.





	been so weak, when you make an entrance (and when you leave)

**Unknown Base Camp**

**Somewhere in the Middle East.**

 

Lucas meets John when he was assigned to the Alpha’s Army base, investigating a report of which included what was his absolute worst nightmare. Hotheaded alphas and consent issues were always a trip and a half. It didn’t matter if they were soldiers or not, apparently people were still assholes when it came to Omegas.

"Agent Carter. It's a pleasure." John shakes his hand without even a second glance at Lucas, before he hands over a small stack of about five or six files. "Your handler said to hand these over to you. He uh, mentioned something about you wanting to know what you were dealing with." John scratches at the back of his neck awkwardly and drops his eyes to the sand beneath his boots

“So uh.” Lucas darts his eyes over to the barracks across camp. “I’m assuming they’ve clued you in on what exactly happened, do you mind telling me your own account of things?” 

“I was only there for the end part of it really. We usually don’t have problems like this.” John turns towards the barracks and begins walking. While flipping the files open, Lucas strides along, eyes routinely darting up from the printed text of the files to make sure he wouldn’t walk into anything. “But, we have a few omegas on the squad, of course they share their own barracks and some of them are mated to a couple of the Alphas here, but last week a couple of the squad got…” John pauses. 

“Jealous? Angry? Offended?” Lucas chimes in as the John started searching for words. 

“Offended. Definitely offended when he got rejected.” John tilts his head back with a laugh before his mouth presses into a thin line. “Couple hours later, some of the squad heard some yelling, came down to find Johnson trying to pin Harvey down.”

“Fucking Alpha’s.” Lucas mutters, before he darts his eyes over to John. “No offense.” He adds quickly when John chuckles.

“None taken. I get that we can be assholes, complete and utter assholes.” John says with a hand on the back of his neck. They stop at the barracks and push the doors to them open. Inside, an Omega is huddled between two others on a couch across from a pool table at the far end of the room. Said Omega, must be Harvey. Lucas steps closer, with a gesture for John to stay back. Harvey tilts his head and sniffs, his whole body perking up as he scents the air. 

“You must be Harvey.” Lucas says softly, his stance softening.

“‘Nother Omega.” Harvey mutters before he stands. Even if they’re both Omega’s. At six foot one, Lucas is a good six inches shorter than Harvey when he stood. “You here about Johnson?” Harvey asks, holding out a hand for Lucas to shake. 

Lucas takes it firmly, meeting Harvey’s eyes. “Yup.”

Harvey takes no shit during his initial interview about the incident. He’s a bit skittish when John clears his throat to interrupt, but other than that, Lucas is a hundred percent sure that Harvey could bench press him and not break a sweat. 

“Honestly you should see the Alpha that tried to hurt him.” The Omega next to Harvey says, it comes out in more of a growl but Lucas just chuckles knowingly. 

“I’m of course, having an interview with him later.” Lucas rolls his eyes. “Agency wants, ‘both sides of the story’.” He puts air quotes around the words with his fingers. The other Omegas in the barracks hiss and growl in response. 

“I know, I know. Gotta fight with the higher ups a lot more about cases but, you know how it is.” Lucas shrugs and rolls his shoulders. “But thank you for your side of things Harvey. I’ll have John take me to uh, Johnson was it?” 

“Yeah, Johnson.” Harvey mutters gruffly before waving his hand.

“Right.” John turns his head towards the barrack doors, shooting an apologetic glance over to Harvey as he starts to leave. Lucas holds his hand out again towards Harvey. The Omega shakes his hand and meets his eyes again. Harvey’s eyes are dark, but sincere. 

“He’s going to get what he deserves right?” One of the other Omegas to harvey’s left asks, crossing his arms over his chest. Lucas takes in a deep breath, eyes darting over to John.

“I’ll do my best to make sure of it.” Lucas reassures. He will do is best, it’ll be a court case and a half but it’ll be done.

John takes him to the barracks with the Alpha he needs to interview, on the other side of the camp. Quite literally on the other side of the camp he finds out after a good twenty minute trek next to John. Johnson is a burly Alpha with an attitude to match. When Lucas introduces himself, the Alpha responds with a leer and an inappropriate comment about his job and orientation. When he gets a blank look in response, the Alpha goes back to being gruff and dismissive.

“You do understand that what you tried to do was rape, right? Attempted rape in…. The second degree.” Lucas crosses his arms over his chest. 

“So sick of you Omega’s telling me what I can and can’t do.” Johnson scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest and putting on an unimpressive impression of Lucas, mocking his tone, before his eyes narrow. “You should go back to being a breeder, what’ you’re supposed to be good at.” 

“Watch your fucking tone.” John barks from behind them. He’s still standing at the door, Lucas notices, like he was when they were in the Omega barracks. “And respect your fucking superiors Ray.” John adds when Lucas raises an eyebrow.

“What, s’not like I’m wrong.” The Alpha shrugs and rolls his eyes.

“Right so you’re admitting that you tried to force Harvey into having sex with you because your previous advances were rejected.”

“Bitch shouldn’t have been such a tease.” Johnson mutters while pulling himself to his full height. “Omega’s don’t have a choice, an Alpha’s in charge.” Like that would ever intimidated Lucas. Lucas snorts, before pulling the small tape recorder he keeps on his belt from it’s clip. 

“Now you see, this? This here is a confession. One you just gave me.” Lucas smiles slyly. “Enjoy prison Alpha Johnson.” He throws in the title in the end, mockingly waving the recorder in the Alpha’s face before turning around and stalking right out of the barracks with John Robinson following behind him like a lost puppy.

Eventually he slows down and stops striding through the sand. John drops a hand onto his shoulder. It’s soothing and warm and Lucas can’t help but lean into it as John smiles at him softly. 

“You were good at that.” 

“There’s a reason they sent me and not some hotheaded Alpha.” Lucas snorts and runs a hand through his hair. “You see, no matter how offensive he would’ve gotten in there, ain’t no way an Omega would’ve fought him, Alpha on the other hand, would’ve followed their instincts, would’ve needed to get all aggressive and undermine that bastards authority straight away, like you did. But no, us Omegas, we don’t need that.”

Lucas laughs and pats the recorder on his belt. “Us omegas just wait until we get what we want on a silver platter and take the win for ourselves. It’s why we’re good at what we do.” He gives as an explanation. Lucas pauses, before he drags his eyes up and down John Robinson curiously, tilting his head to the side.

“Although, not all Alpha’s are meatheads, you seem pretty fine to me.” Lucas offers, in a softer tone than he was just using for his explanation. John blushes and ducks his head, hiding his teal eyes before they’re interrupted by John’s superior officer.

Lucas waves goodbye, and John grins at him before the gates to the compound close.

 

* * *

 

Apparently Lucas made a decent impression on the Army Base, because the Agency assigns him to John Robinson’s Army Base full time as a liaison between the Base and the Agency after the first case he takes. Which would be fine if they didn’t assign him there right in the middle of his heat. The doctors at the agency pump him full of suppressants and layer him in as many scent blockers as he can stomach. When Lucas walks onto base, he knows that the Alpha’s on base grounds know. 

They stare at him like he’s a piece of meat, dark eyed and their teeth bared. They want him, they stare at him and reach out to touch his neck when he drifts past them along with John and the armed escort that’s sent with him. He responds to them with the same way he responds to every other Alpha that tries to treat him like he’s a treat and not a human being, with blank stares and his mouth pressed into a thin line. The armed escort disappears as they get closer to the barracks with a wave of John’s hand. 

“Alright, here’s your new home.” John announces when they reach the all too familiar Omega barracks. “Welcome to the squad Agent Carter.” John touches his shoulder, closer to his neck than he normally does. He leans into it instinctively and lets out a little whimper when John squeezes the back of his neck. 

As they stand outside the door, Lucas feels the tension bleed out of him. John releases comforting pheromones almost instantly as they lean in towards each other. Teal eyes meet his own brown ones. Lucas’ eyes widen as John scents the air.

“You’re in heat.” John growls lowly. Lucas bares his throat instinctively, eyeing John’s teeth as his lips curl back.

“I…” He trails off with a short whimper. 

“If y’all don’t turn down the horny fest out here we’re gonna have a problem.” Harvey darts his head out from behind the barrack doors, causing the both of them to jump apart. John straightens his back and brushes imaginary dust from his vest before clearing his throat. Lucas swallows the odd feeling and shakes his head in an attempt to clear it, the scent of John’s pheromones still lingering in his nostrils. “We can smell the two of you from inside.” Harvey pulls the door open all the way before he stands to his full height and crosses his arms.

“You can go now Robinson, we can take care of him from here.” Harvey says defensively while stepping forward. Lucas whines when John steps back, before blushing when both Harvey and John look at him. John looks concerned, while Harvey just looks amused. 

“Don’t worry Carter.” Harvey says from above him while Lucas keeps his eyes trained on John. “You can go see him when it’s time for dinner.” 

Harvey and the other Omegas in the squad, who he finds out are named Arthur and Corey are a welcoming group of people. Arthur and Corey were the ones sitting with Harvey when he initially came to conduct his interview for the case. Harvey pats him on the shoulder when he whines after the door. The physically contact helps though. The others bundle him onto the couch and pile with him while patting his hair and scent him. By the time he’s being let up off of the couch Lucas has been significantly scented back to normal by the others.

“Do you do this a lot?” Lucas mumbles as he stretches. Harvey and the others chuckle before they pat his head. 

“There’s one good thing about them making us bunk together. Heats don’t go so bad.”Arthur says with a chuckle and reaches out to ruffle his hair. It’s how the four of them walk into the cafeteria, their arms slung around the newest member of their team. Lucas is the shortest of the four of them, so he’s tucked snugly between them. The Alpha’s in the cafeteria perk their heads up when they walk in. 

 

* * *

 

John Robinson hasn’t smelt anyone that good since he met Maureen. The Omega, Agent Carter… Lucas, his brain supplies, smells like cheesecake and berries and it’s something intoxicating. It’s nothing like the coffee that muffins that Maureen smells like, then again, she’s an Alpha and Lucas… Lucas is not. 

When Lucas walks in all his senses are assaulted with cheesecake and berries and it smells so fucking good he almost falls off his bench in an attempt to try and stand up to greet him. Lucas is taller than him, but right now he’s hunched over with flushed cheeks and wide eyes and letting off so many pheromones that John is choking on them. Lucas beams when he catches sight of John and rushes closer instinctively until they’re both scenting each other.

John breathes in, taking in all he can of Lucas before Harvey clears his throat behind them. They spring apart, blushing and looking at the ground instead of each other. 

“S-sit with us?” John stammers, looking around before gesturing towards the cafeteria line. “I-I’ll get you some food.” John scratches the back of his neck before he darts over towards the cafeteria and gets in line.

“You know, I’ve never seen him do that for anyone.” Harvey comments with a smile on his face. Harvey ruffles Lucas’ hair for a moment and lets go when John comes back with a tray of food a blush over his cheeks, freckles standing out over the pink. John gestures at him with a free hand before sliding the tray onto the table. Lucas sits down and then stares up at John expectantly. 

John stares blankly for a moment, before he sits down opposite Lucas and leans forward on his shoulders. Harvey and the others move off towards the cafeteria line. After a moment, John leans forward. 

“How are you liking the food?” John murmurs softly, eyes trained onto Lucas’ cheeks. Lucas’ scent picks up, filling with an even stronger scent of berries as he perks up and beams with a wide smile.

“Mhmm.” Lucas nods and continues to shove food into his mouth. A bead of sweat rolls down his forehead and drips over his eye. John reaches forward and wipes it away. His fingers prickle when he touches Lucas’ skin. Lucas freezes and tilts his head, before pushing forward into John’s touch.

“I’m glad.” He laughs, before John pulls back and gives him a comforting smile. Harvey drops his tray onto the table top and it startles the both of them from staring at each other. 

“Y’all two are like a courting couple. You sure your wife back home is treating you right?” Harvey directs the question over to John as he sits down. John freezes just as Lucas does. The look on Lucas’ face is heartbreaking. His flushed cheeks go pale and his eyes widen. His fork slips from his fingers and drops into the mash that’s supposed to be a salad on his tray. Lucas shakes before his entire face and body slumps in disappointment. 

John’s chest clenches unexpectedly before he reaches out and grips onto Lucas’ hand and squeezes it. Lucas, somehow relaxes from his touch instead of pulling away and he drops his gaze to the food. 

“I don’t feel so hungry anymore.” Lucas mutters, before he stands from the table and climbs off of the bench, before he strides towards the door. John is up on his feet before he knows what he’s doing, following Lucas out of the cafeteria towards the barracks. 

“Lucas. Lucas wait.” John calls out, jogging after the omega. Lucas turns around immediately, hunching his shoulders and baring his throat in a submissive gesture. John stares at him, before he steps forward and pushes his face into Lucas’ throat and scents him with his nose pressed to Lucas’ scent glands. 

  
  


* * *

 

Lucas hasn’t had a heat partner in years. Not since he presented in high school and had to spend his heats in a volunteer department so he wouldn’t suffer through some of the worst heats the doctors hadn’t seen before. So when John Robinson presses his face into Lucas’ scent glands and scents him while holding onto his waist he ruts up against the man and whines needily.

John grips tighter onto his waist and licks over his neck, dragging the tips of his teeth across the crook of his neck. They tighten on him, without breaking the skin. John hooks his arms under Lucas’ legs and lifts him, he strides forward and lifts him until John is pushing them both into the Omega barracks and tossing him bodily onto a bed. Lucas bounces on the shitty mattress once, before he writes against the fabric of the sheets and starts to tug on his clothes, trying to pull them off. 

“Christ, do the suppressants they give you even work?” John mutters before he strips out of his shirt and stalks over to the bed. Lucas shakes his head, scrubbing at his neck and throat with the collar of his shirt.

“Not strong enough.” Lucas whines and starts tugging at the buttons of his shirt, until they pop off and he wriggles out of it. John is over him in a second, their chests brushing together as he leans in and finally kisses Lucas for the first time. John is warm, even warmer now that they’re skin to skin. John kisses across hi slips, and then down the line of his jaw and down his throat. John nips at his throat, not enough to break his skin but enough that it makes him whimper wantonly.

“You smell so fucking good, don’t you know that?” John growls and bites onto his shoulder right under his scent glands. Lucas yelps, feeling slick rush out of him from the bite. Lucas tilts his hips up needily and ruts his cock against John, all while his hands scratch across John’s back. John pushes his own pants down his legs, before he kneels between Lucas’ and grabs onto the waistband of Lucas’ pants and pulls them off with his boxers in one swoop. 

Lucas props himself up on his elbows and stares, watching John as the Alpha rakes his eyes across Lucas’ frame. John flushes a deep red, before he shuffles down to hoom Lucas’ legs over his shoulders. His fingers prod at Lucas’ entrance, grinning when he finds it already leaking slick. Lucas whimpers and tucks his mouth into his bicep, stifling a needy moan. John presses two fingers into him first, then crooks them. Lucas whines, loud enough that he blushes and hides his face further in his bicep.

“Look at me.” John’s voice is low and growly. “Lucas fuck, look at me.” John reaches up with a hand and grips his jaw. Lucas yelps, as John pulls his face from his bicep and stares at him while crooking his fingers.

“I need it please! John!” Lucas yelps while spreading his legs wider. John probes deeper into him and it reduces him into a bumbling mess, forgetting how to speak as John presses against his sweet spot and gets him writhing on the bed. John shuffles closer and ruts against him, teasing the head of his cock through Lucas’ slick. 

“Hngh.” Lucas writhes on the bed, until John pushes forward until the head of his cock pushes against the rim of his hole. Once he starts, it’s like John can’t stop. John pushes into Lucas with a low drawn out groan. He draws back and thrusts again, with a slower stroke. Lucas keens, drawn out and high pitch. John does it again, harder, looking down at Lucas with satisfaction drawn in the curve of his smile. 

John starts thrusting in earnest, with a tight grip of his hands around Lucas’ hips, smearing slick across Lucas’ bare skin. “Gorgeous, you’re fucking beautiful.” John grunts while thrusting, pulling close to Lucas’ skin, mouthing across his chest and throat until his mouth is hovering over Lucas’ scent glands. John bites down on them, hard enough to leave an imprint of teeth while he drags Lucas back onto his cock. Lucas writhes on the bed, lost in the overwhelming sense of heat and want that envelops him. The more John fucks into him, the harder it is for him to keep quiet, until John tears away the hand clamped over his mouth with a growl to let his noises out. 

John covers him, every inch of his body pressed into the mattress of the creaky, too small bed. Lucas’ mind is lust drunk, heat drunk, now, fuck drunk as John presses his hands into the curves of his thighs and pushes his knees further up against his chest to fuck into him hard and fast and determined. John digs his nails further into Lucas’ skin, causing pinpricks of blood to swell in the shape of crescents on his thighs. 

Lucas mewls and whines against John’s skin returning John’s bite with his own right into the crook of John’s shoulder. The Alpha hisses above him, before John draws his hips back in a tortuously slow pace, pulling his cock out of Lucas until only the very tip remains, before he thrusts again, harder, the base of his cock swelling slightly.

“F-fuck!” The extra stretch catches Lucas off guard, searing pleasure shoots through his stomach and up his spine as the stretch slowly becomes more pronounced with each thrust. “Fuck that’s your knot. C’monn.” Lucas whines, scraping his nails down John’s back and wrapping his legs tightly around John’s waist.

John thrusts until he can’t anymore, grunting into Lucas’ ear as his knot finally gets too large to pull out. John grinds his hips in slow circular motions, one hand reaching down to rub a thumb against the head of Lucas’ cock. Lucas whines underneath him, burying his face into John’s shoulder with pleas falling from his lips. John changes his pace, wrapping his palm over the head of Lucas’ cock before twisting his hand, then sliding it down the shaft. Lucas arches up underneath him, causing the knot to shift and press right against his sweet spot. His pleas turn into a keening wail as he rolls his hips and cums from the pressure against his prostate. His eyes roll back up in his head as stripes of cum shoot across his chest, some splashing onto John’s own chest. 

The tight clench of Lucas around him starts his own orgasm. John growls low in his throat and presses his nose into Lucas’ scent glands, basking in the scent of satisfaction and satiation as well as the sharp scent of strawberries.

Lucas presses his own nose into the crook of John’s shoulder, smelling gunpowder, sweat and toast. He mouths at the spot, licking over and over the spot, tasting John on his tongue as he subconsciously continues to roll his hips on John’s knot. He can feel John’s cock pulsing inside him, filling him with cum until it threatens to leak out of the sides. Lucas wraps his arms around John and whines when the man tries to pull his face away to look around the barracks.

 

* * *

 

Lucas’ heat lasts another three days, in which Harvey and the others lock him in a heat room, away from John’s scent, or anything of John’s to be exact. After they’d gone for three rounds on Harvey’s bed, Lucas apologized after Harvey came back and found them halfway to starting their third, they were separated and Harvey had Arthur bring him to one of the army base issue heat rooms.

Those three days were fucking horrible. All he could do was shove a dildo with a fake knot inside him and touch the imprint of teeth on his neck, all while begging and pleading to the door to let John in. Eventually his heat died down and when he realized just how desperate he was, anxiety twisted in his gut.

John didn’t come see him after he got out. 

Lucas is anxious all the time. The others only shook their heads and patted him on the back when he got out and asked about John. He finds John about a week later, it’s entirely by accident. Lucas is exhausted but the moment he lays in bed, he can’t sleep, so he decides to wander around base camp, half asleep with his fleece blanket draped over him. He’s walking around the perimeter of camp when he sees John.

The Alpha’s face is half illuminated by the not-standard issue comm link in his hands. His lips are moving, like he’s talking to someone. Lucas strains his ears, and catches the sound of a female voice coming through the speaker, just barely. Right, John has a wife. Lucas’ stomach drops, before he turns away from the scene.

Lucas tightens the blanket around his shoulders, wrapping up into a ball when he slips back into bed. He cries himself to sleep, something he hasn’t done for a long time, and wets his pillow until it’s damp underneath his cheek. 

The next morning, when he wakes up, the scent of distress and anxiety lingers in his pillows. He ignores the looks that Harvey and Arthur give him as he straightens his uniform and pretends that he doesn’t know what it means.


End file.
